A's Messages in Season 1
There are 64 messages in Season 1, all sent by Original A. Episode 1: Pilot Sent to Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A Sent to Spencer: From: A To: Spencer Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. -A Sent to Hanna: Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. -A Poor Hanna. It's gonna take more than a gloss to keep those lips sealed --A *Deleted scene Sent to Emily: Hey Em! I've been replaced.You've found another friend to kiss! -A Sent to all four girls: I'm still here bitches, and I know everything. -A *Read aloud, never shown on screen Episode 2: The Jenna Thing Sent to Aria (also for Spencer, Emily and Hanna): Dead girls walking. --A Sent to Aria: When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... --A Sent to Emily: Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... --A Sent to all four girls: If only she could see how guilty you look... -A Episode 3: To Kill a Mocking Girl Sent to Hanna: Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy --A Sent to all four girls: Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... --A Episode 4: Can You Hear Me Now? Sent to Hanna: "I Don't Need You Anymore" (song dedication on radio) Sent to all four girls: Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead *Scrunched piece of paper that blows towards them Sent to Spencer (also for Aria, Emily and Hanna): IT WON'T BE THAT EASY BITCHES -A Sent to Ella: A letter informing her about her husband's infidelity: Your husband, Byron, is involved with another woman and when I say involved I mean in a "romantic" way. This is not something recent. It started before your family went away to Iceland and from the look of things, it may be starting up again now that you're back. I know this hard to hear, but it is the truth. If you don't believe this about your husband, ask your daughter. She knows all about it. Sincerely, A Episode 5: Reality Bites Me Sent to Aria: Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher... --A Sent to Hanna: Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed... and Emily got KISSED! -A *With a photo of Emily and Maya kissing attached Sent to Hanna (also for Aria, Spencer and Emily): Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? -A *Plus video attachment Episode 6: There's No Place Like Homecoming Sent to Spencer: KISS BYE BYE TO YOUR B.F.F. Sent to all four girls: Lions and tigers and bitches oh my! There’s no place like Homecoming. See you there. -A Episode 7: The Homecoming Hangover Sent to Emily (also for Spencer and Hanna): Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. --A *Read aloud, never shown on screen Episode 8: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Sent to Spencer: SUBJECT: THE DEDICATION DO IT RIGHT. I'LL BE WATCHING. JUST LIKE TOM SAWYER. --A Episode 9: The Perfect Storm Sent to Emily: THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH YOU CAN BURY, EMILY. YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH ME YET. --A HEY EM -- YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH GREAT EXPECTATIONS. Check it out. xoxo --A Sent to Spencer (also for Aria and Hanna) DEFINE "DESERTION." SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE EMILY. WHO'S NEXT? --A Sent to Rosewood Police Department: *A video of Alison Episode 10: Keep Your Friends Close Sent to Aria: READ PAGE 22 -A Sent to Aria (also for Spencer and Emily) You found my bracelet. Now come find me. Good luck bitches. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) She knew too much --A Sent to Spencer (also for Aria and Emily) YOU'RE AS IN THE DARK AS JENNA. LOOKING FOR ME IN ALL THE WRONG PLACES. Sent to all four girls: CAMP MONA'S A SCAVENGER HUNT AND I'M THE PRIZE. COME AND FIND ME, BITCHES. --A Sent to Mona: Unknown (about Hanna getting a liposuction surgery) Sent to Pam: *Photos of Emily and Maya kissing Episode 11: Moments Later Sent to Hanna: SORRY ABOUT LOSING MY TEMPER MY BAD LOVE, -A Episode 12: Salt Meets Wound Sent to Spencer: Point, set, match! -xo A Sent to Hanna: Like Mommy, like daughter. Can you run from the law on those legs? --A YOU'LL GET YOUR $$$ BACK. IF YOU DO WHAT I SAY. SWEET DREAMS -A Episode 13: Know Your Frenemies Sent to Aria (also for Spencer, Emily and Hanna) Don't say I never gave you anything. Turn on your computer. -A *Read aloud, never shown on screen Sent to Spencer: Married for love or an Alibi? - A Sent to Hanna: GO TO 21 MAIN ST. ASK FOR HEFTY HANNA'S ORDER. -A *With money attached Want the Money? Sit there and eat every one. --A You know how to get rid of it. --A OINK OINK. -A *With money attached Sent to all four girls : A is for Alison not Amateur. Episode 14: Careful What U Wish 4 Sent to Spencer (also for Hanna) Watch your backs. I didn't. --A. *With a picture of Alison attached Sent to Hanna: Wanna keep Mommy out of prison? I've got a job for you. --A Job description: Heartbreaker. $200 for each dance with Lucas. --A WANT A RAISE? $500 FOR EVERY DANCE WITH LUCAS. --A You have Lucas' heart. Now rip it out. Last dance $1000. --A Episode 15: If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again Sent to Hanna: WANNA HELP MAMA GET $$$? SHOW ARIA'S MOM WHAT HER KID'S BEEN HIDING. -A Episode 16: Je Suis une Amie Sent to Aria: Almost got you busted. Wanna know how? Ask Hanna! --A Sent to Hanna: Caleb's quiet, but how R U gonna shut ME up? --A Episode 17: The New Normal Sent to Spencer: Jenna is gonna be soooo pissed -- A Sent to Hanna: *An exterminator to take care of "the infestation problem in the basement" Episode 18: The Badass Seed Sent to all four girls: "Rat" me out, your blood's next. --A Episode 19 : A Person of Interest Sent to Aria: The LOVER and the SCORNED are now BFFs. Scared yet? You will be. -A Sent to Aria, Emily and Hanna: Breaking news bitches. Spencer Hastings is now a person of interest in my death. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Sent to Spencer and Toby: YOU'RE GETTING COLDER. -A *Sent with a box of ice Episode 20: Someone to Watch Over Me Sent to Hanna: DEAR HANNA, TRY PUTTING IT BACK TOGETHER. KISSES! -A *Sent with glue and a shattered glass heart Episode 21: Monsters in the End Sent to Spencer: HAVING ANY FUN YET? SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP. -A Sent to Emily: Poor Em, You definitely have a type: Love me, lie for me. -A. Episode 22: For Whom the Bell Tolls Sent to Aria (also for Emily and Hanna): Buckle up, Bitches. Nothing is as it seems. --A Sent to all four girls: It's not over until I say it is. Sleep tight while you still can, bitches. -A *Read aloud, never shown on screen Other Messages *A's Messages in Season 2 *A's Messages in Season 3 *A's Messages in Season 4 *A's Messages in Season 5 *A's Messages in Season 6 *A's Messages in the Books Navigational Category:A's Messages Category:Season 1